Coalition
"The Coalition is an alliance of three different alien species living in peace with each other: the Saryds, the Kimek, and the Arachi. On many Coalition worlds, all three species live together in harmony, which is made easier by the fact that each species prefers a very different climate and thus gravitates to different parts of a planet. They are ruled by individuals known as the Heliarchs." -Coalition log entry The Coalition is a triple-alliance (triumvirate) between 3 different races of aliens. The species making up the Coalition are the Saryds, the Arachi, and the Kimek. They occupy around 70 systems south-west of the Free Worlds' territory. Their highest ranking people are called Heliarch. After completing 30 random missions for them, you get access to their freighters and transports. Only the Heliarchs have access to combat ships and weapons, and the only way you can obtain said combat ships and their weapons are via plundering. A further storyline is planned for the Coalition. History Before the events of Endless Sky, they were controlled by the Quarg. The three species of the area, the Kimek, Saryds, and Arachi formed the Coalition and in about 4,000 B.C.E. they fought the Quarg in a war which lasted for a thousand years. After they finally drove out the Quarg, they flourished and formed their own government, the Heliarch. Since then, they have had 6,000 years of prosperity under the Heliarch government. However, you can hear rumors of rebellion in the north. Attributes The Coalition is made up of three species and is controlled by the Heliarch. The three species are the Arachi, the Kimek, and the Saryds. The Arachi are described as looking like large spiders, The Kimek are giant beetles, and the Saryds look like centaurs. Each species has their own distinctive ship design. Technology The coalition do not have access to any weapons or combat ships. All of those are owned by the Heliarch. Transport * Kimek Thorn * Kimek Thistle * Kimek Briar * Kimek Spire Light Freighter * Arach Courier * Arach Freighter * Arach Transport * Saryd Runabout * Saryd Visitor Heavy Freighter * Arach Hulk * Arach Spindle * Saryd Sojourner * Saryd Traveller Outfits Systems * Cooling Module * Small Repair Module * Large Repair Module * Small Shield Module * Large Shield Module Power * Small Collector Module * Large Collector Module * Small Battery Module * Large Battery Module Engines * Small Thrust Module * Small Steering Module * Large Thrust Module * Large Steering Module License * Coalition License Interspecies Relations The Coalition does not have much contact with other species * Humans: The player is not the first human the coalition meet, because the Coaltion already has translating devices. We have no other information about these earlier visitors. * Hai: The Coalition do not meet the Hai, but learn of them after the player visits. * Quarg: The Coaltion are likely still hostile towards the Quarg after their war * Heliarch: The Heliarchs form the government of the Coalition, and control all military matters. Category:Species Category:Faction